


Best Fanfic Ever

by IGNGenerator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M, Marriage, Other, Popato Chisps, Pregnancy, Prepare for NeKo Cat Ears, Rainbows and Sprakles, The absolute god of all fanfiction, The quality is indescribable, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGNGenerator/pseuds/IGNGenerator
Summary: Prepare for the best fanfiction ever written!!! Once you have read these words, you have pledged to read the entire thing - don't be keeling over form good writing now!!!!!!!!!! Ready, set... go!!!!!





	Best Fanfic Ever

the snowdin forest was superdupercold, and moonsparklerainbowbutt shived in teh clod as herS NeKo Cat Ears twotched. she looked up and saw another skelerton he had a blue coat and was really handsoom it was love at first sight. He saw moonsparklerainbowbutt shiver and handed her his coat and she said ‘thankyou” and then they kissed and it was soooooooooooooooo romantic and he told her his name was Snas (oops sorry I mean sans! Speking of whitch Isn’t Sans so cute? But hes mine so backoff :3 >:3). After they kissed sands asked her to marry him and she said yes and he gave her a ring and then they kissed again. THENTHey went into snowdin and moonsparklerainbowbutt meat papyrus and he fell inlove with her and asked her to marry him, but she was inlove with sans, so she said no and he was heartbroken but he got over it and decided just to be friends. Then undyn apperd and was challened moonsparklerainbowbutt to a battle, but moonsparklerainbowbutt won because she is the savyor the allpowerful goddess of everything. Then moonsprakelranbowbutt killed chara becaus chara is evil and moonsparklerainbowbutt hates all evil, and then she brought firsk back after she epelled cara from firsks body and then she turned flowey back into asriel.. And then they all lived happily every after after she broke the barrier. And she and snas had 1203812371823 children. (omg guyz I’m soooo sory have to stoup her. Unfrutunatley, I have to go to bed, its alredy sevn thirty and I have sool toomurow. Sory, I’ll updoote toomurow. I think this iz going to be me best fic yet!!!) 

Chatper two the weddyng, moonsparklerainbowbutt’s POV: 

Moonsparklerainbowbutt was superduper excited becaus tooday she was getting marryed two snas!!!!!!!!! She wus wareing a white dres, (of cours, becus thats what you ware when you get marryed.) it was a very pritty wite dres, but moonsparklerainbowbutt thought that it was two boring so she deceded to use her madjick to madjickally transform it into a rainbow powerprincesskawaiideskokissycutie dres.(bcuz of corse, she neds it soooo much. She like has to lok amazng four her weddying dae.) it had moons sparkels and ranebows on its butt just like her. you look amazing hooney. I cant wiat four us two gett marryed. He siad becaus he was. thak you sans!!! Moonsparkelranebowbutt xcliamed in her beeutifull vioce. She twotched her sparkely rainbow NeKo cat Ears and flexd her sense of all madjick evrywear. Then asgoar offishiatid the weddyng as she and snas got marryed  
“Do you moonsparklerainbowbutt take snas to be your lofful hoozband.” asgoar siad  
Y - moonsparklerainbowbutt was cut off  
“Wait, I almerst fergot. Does anywone not want this mach maid in heaven to gett marryed!!” asgoar siad.  
“I do! Moonsparklerainbowbutt, please im inlove with you. ive alwyas been, and i wanna mary you. asreil siad. “Dont marry snas hes a lazzy skelerton who never dos anything! Mary me insted plez! Plez!  
And ten papyrus speak upp.  
“Moonsparklerainbowbutt, I the gret papyrus agree with asreil, you shud not marry snas, you should mary me!  
Papyrus siad enraged.

"Boys, Boys, pleas, dont figt, i love sans and i always have." moonsparklerainbowbutt said in her regular voce as she twotched her NeKo Cat Ears in raige. Look, bro y r u dion tis two my. I thught u cared abourt me. Cant i just get marryied to my one and only loover. Siad snas. Than he shooted (oops sorry, i ment shuoted but its wayway funnyer this way dont u think?!) and undyne stood up and waivered her speer and siad “everybody calm doon noboddy fite aech other!”” and then asgoar said “plez, my subgects, vilens has no plaice at a weding” but nobody came and then they wer all fiteing each other over moonsparklerainbowbutt and then she made them all stop with the her madjickal powers ( she’s so cool isnt she? :0) and then she siad in her sirius tone “ I see that all of you are only giong to fite over me. I don’t want that. I want you all to b hapy, so I’ve disided that im not giong to marry sans. Even thuog i love him, if our marryage will make u guyz fite i dont want to do it. I just want evetyone to be hapy. So i will mary asriel since he asked furst. also , i have and announcement to make. I’m pregnant with snass 1203812371824th baby so im sorry sands i have to raise our cildren woth asriel. Moonsparkerainbowbutt said Butt moonsparkerainbowbutt we r having 1203812371824 childwren toogethur! I love u and u love me so y cant we geet marryed. And besids i asked furst not that skumbag asreil. Sans said

Sansy im sorry we can still have an affari thou and asriel wont mind. In fact, meibe asgoar will allow a polyamerous relashunship! I love asreil too but just no as much as i love u. So asgoar wil u? She said

"I will. Asril will u marry moonsparklerainbowbutt, and sans will you do the sam"? He said  
“Yes” they said in unisoon. So they all got married and that night moonsparklerainbowbutt began to plan the hooneymoon she wanted two go two the sourface but snas and asriel said that was a bad idea so she decided that they would jsut stay art a beg hotel room at the mtt rayzort and they were going to rezerve the most expensive mel and table two. SO MOONSPARKLERAINBOWBUTT AND HER HUSBANDS WENT ON THIER HONEY MOON….


End file.
